


Stitches not Snitches

by yurihentai641



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurihentai641/pseuds/yurihentai641
Summary: Prompt by DesireeStorm. Femslash. oh ok season one, sure that can work, Raven/Anya, Anya is hurt from a reaper, and Raven stumbles across her in the woods. Rated M to be on the safe side! Lemon/smut Implied





	Stitches not Snitches

Disclaimer: The 100 are not mine and neither is this prompt. Thank DesireeStorm. Like I said before this will be the only Raven/Anya fic I right! Sorry!

Raven had been separated from the rest of the 100 for a day now. They had been having one of their usual fights with the grounders when the poisonous fog had swept through the clearing. Suddenly it didn't matter who was trying to kill who because if they got caught in that, they'd all be six feet under.

Both groups had scattered in every direction but the one the fog was coming in, in hopes of avoiding it. She'd come to a small outlet of water with a waterfall, and to her luck, there was a cave behind it. The cave was pretty deep into the cliffs' and she had stayed there for the day, night, and part of this day as well just to be on the safe side. Finally deeming it safe to venture out into the outside world Raven made her way back towards camp. Whichever direction that was.

She knew that they were located to the east of the only river in the area so it shouldn't be so hard to find it. She'd have to come across it sooner or later anyway.

Walking through the dense trees she heard cries of pain not too far off. Rushing forwards thinking that it was one of the other 100 she was surprised to see a woman, older than herself, laying on the ground. Walking towards her cautiously she was even more surprised to discover that it was Anya, leader of the grounders. Thinking it'd just be best if she left, she accidentally snapped a stick beneath her foot and flinched as the noise echoed throughout the otherwise silent area.

"Who's there?! Come out!" Anya shouted as she looked in the direction.

Knowing the gig was up Raven came out from behind her tree.

"Invader" Anya hissed hatefully. "Come to finish me off?"

"No, I didn't." Raven snapped back already feeling annoyed at the accusation. "I was heading towards camp and thought you were one of my own."

"Yes well obviously you were wrong," Anya told her with a huff as she laid back on the ground. She wasn't getting anywhere any time soon.

"What happened to you?" Raven asked as she stared at the woman who was trying to get comfortable on the ground.

"A group of reapers caught me as I ran from the fog. I managed to lose them but obviously, I didn't get away unhurt." Anya supplied to her and Raven blanched. Clarke and Finn had told them about the Reapers, they were cannibals.

"I should go," Raven told her as she looked around. It wasn't safe out here in the open.

"You should" Anya agreed to close her eyes.

Raven sighed as she stared at the woman who looked like she was preparing to be here for a long time. What was the harm of helping her out, it wasn't like she could do anything to her in this state?

"Okay then, up you go," Raven said out loud as she bent down to Anya's level to set her up. Anya tensed at the contact and flinched as Raven stood her up, catching her when her leg gave out.

"What are you doing?" Anya asked as she unwillingly put pressure onto Raven's shoulder so that she wouldn't topple over.

"Getting you out of here. You're hurt so let's wait to kill one another when you're better" Raven explained. "Where are you hurt?"

"My left foot. I dislocated it, I also believe it's sprained. I can't walk." Anya told her.

"Well, then we'll go slowly. My camp isn't that far from here." Raven explained before leading them slowly through the trees in the direction of the camp.

After walking for quite a while she finally came into view of the campsite and groaned as she realized that they would have to go through the main entrance to get to her tent. She didn't want to lead the enemy leader right through the camp but there wasn't really any other choice. She was exhausted and Anya looked like she was about to pass out at any moment.

Passing through the gates Raven walked as fast as she could towards her tent in hopes that people would just look past her as she walked by. That didn't seem to be the case as people took notice of just who exactly was attached to her side.

"What the hell are you doing bringing her here?" Bellamy asked with a frown as he approached the two limping women.

"Not now Bell. Can you have Clarke come to my tent when she can" she told him not stopping her motions for a minute.

"Raven. That's Anya, the woman who just tried to kill us so unless you tell me why I shouldn't just have her thrown out of here I suggest you tell me why she's here." Bellamy ground out through his teeth.

"She saved me from a bunch of Reapers and got hurt okay. After the fog, we wound up together and saved my ass, so just get Clarke already!" Raven snapped in annoyance. She was tired and just wanted to lay down.

Bellamy looked at her for a quick moment before taking half of Anya's weight onto his own shoulders.

"Get Clarke and tell her to go to Raven's tent now!" Bellamy ordered a younger boy as he helped the two women to the tent. Setting Anya down on the makeshift bed he looked at Raven. "You need anything else?"

"No. Thank you" Raven said and he nodded before leaving.

Anya and Raven sat together in silence as they waited for Clarke to arrive. After another ten minutes, she was finally there.

"Hey sorry about that. Had to remove an arrow that was shot through some kids shoulder. Those splinters took longer than expected. What's up?" Clarke asked as she took an assessment of the two women before her.

"Anya's ankle is messed up" Raven supplied.

"Anya?" Clarke asked not even bothered by the fact that the grounder leader was currently in their weapons makers' tent.

"I dislocated my left ankle. On top of that, I sprained it so it makes it impossible to walk on." Anya told her with a grunt. "Are you going to fix me?"

"It's my plan," Clarke said as she knelt down to take stock of the injury. The ankle was badly discolored, bruising in different places. "This might hurt" she warned before popping the ankle back into place giving no reaction to the groan of pain Anya released. "On the other hand your ankle isn't sprained but you twisted it really bad. With the dislocation as well as the twist you can't be on your feet too long for five days at the least" Clarke instructed with a small glare.

"You expect me to stay here?" Anya glared back.

"Doctors orders. Raven, she's in your care. If you have to, tie her down to the bed" Clarke told the girl before leaving the tent altogether.

Raven gave Anya a look that was saying if you want to have a fit do it tomorrow because I'm tired. Anya's look replied with an, I'm not listening to some little girl but I'm tired anyways so I'm going to bed. Laying down Anya moved over for Raven to get in. The bed was nowhere near large but it was big enough for the two of them plus a little more space.

The two fell asleep against one another just allowing the day to slip away. When they woke back up it was just approaching night and someone had been in to drop off two plates of dinner. Anya made little comments here and there about how she really didn't want to be staying in this camp but in the end, she just had to get over it and move on.

DAY ONE (Anya's Bed Rest)

Raven had only been up for about three hours and Anya was already proving to be manageable if not annoying patient. She didn't really need much. She had to take her to the latrine like twice in the last two hours and bring her food and water which wasn't too hard. What was hard was her constant attitude and snappiness.

She was constantly complaining about how she didn't like their camp, how everything was poorly set up, and she was surprised they hadn't all died already. Finally Raven snapped.

"Would you just shut up! Unlike you, this is new to us and we're doing the best we can! It would be easier if your people would stop trying to kill us every other day too so we could actually work on something else besides defending ourselves from you! Be quiet or I swear I'm going to gag you and tie you up in here for the rest of the day!" Raven hissed finally fed up with the entire situation. The sooner the older woman was healed the sooner she'd be done babysitting.

Anya gave her an amused look but otherwise stopped complaining. In all honesty, she was only doing it to get on the girls' nerves, and now that that was accomplished she saw no point in continuing.

That night the sleeping arrangements were the same as the day before though it was a little bit more awkward now that neither one of them was tired to the point of passing out. Once again Anya moved to make room for Raven and the two fell asleep.

DAY TWO (Anya's Bed Rest)

Today Anya decided that she didn't really feel like spending the entire day holed up in the younger woman's' tent. She was feeling a bit better, and it was a nice day outside. After some arguing and promising to be on her best behavior Raven finally agreed.

Helping Anya slowly down the path they made their way deeper into their camp. They finally came to an area where not many people went because of all of all the trees. Settling Anya down on a large stone protruding from the ground Raven sighed in relief.

"Well, you're not in the tent anymore. How's it feel?"

"Much better. I prefer being outside. Tell me… why is this place so secluded from the rest of camp?"

"I don't know. Nobody like's coming here because it's not as open as the other areas. Why you don't like it?" Raven asked as she sat down against a tree.

"No I think it'll be perfect" Anya mumbled not really paying Raven much attention.

"Perfect for what?" Raven asked confused.

"Were you really going to tie me up?" Anya asked changing the subject.

"What!?" Raven asked in shock and the complete 180 their conversation had taken.

"Or maybe you'd prefer it if I tied you up?" Anya went on with a smirk taking in the red face of the younger woman. "I'm not really one for the bottom position"

"Right" Raven just stuttered out before deciding that they'd talked enough and she didn't need to hear or say anything else.

Anya simply hummed and let it go. She'd accomplished her goal of embarrassing the girl anyways.

After sitting there for a while it was decided to head back towards the camp. With Anya's arm over her shoulder, Raven led them back towards camp slowly. She didn't want to admit it but what Anya said sent off bells in her head. Was she up to something, well the question was if she was up to something bad because she was starting to see that the older woman was always up to something whether good or bad.

"You know just because we are from two different groups does not mean that we are completely different," Anya told her lowly as she helped settle her down against her bed.

"What do you mean?"

"We are more alike than you'd like to admit," Anya said.

"How? Because we are killing each other? Last time I checked your people attacked ours first and we've been defending ourselves" Raven said becoming defensive.

"Believe it or not but it's not as simple as that. You invaded our lands and a number of our people have been injured and hurt by yours. This is also not what I was talking about" Anya replied not even trying to gear up for the fight that Raven seemed to be getting ready for.

"Then what? The whole ten fingers, two eyes speech?"

"No. I meant that we also show gratitude to those who have helped us. We are not so savage to not recognize help and thank those responsible for it." Anya told her.

"You're trying to thank me?" Raven asked her eyes wide.

"Somewhat, though I will give you my real thank you in four days," Anya told her with a shrug.

"O-okay" Raven whispered not sure if she wanted to find out just how Anya was going to thank her. "What shall we do now?"

DAY THREE (Anya's Bed Rest)

Anya and Raven spent the day sitting outside of Raven's tent. It was raining lightly preventing them from going further out, but not so bad that they couldn't stand a few drops.

Raven who had had her eyes closed to just bask in the rain opened them as one heavy drop fell directly on her eye causing her to blink and rub at her face. It didn't hurt but it did shock her. That's when she noticed the darkened glaze of Anya's usual light brown eyes.

"Anya?" she asked.

Anya had been transfixed on the tiny drops of water that traveled down Raven's skin, especially the ones that made their way down her neck and into the valley of her breasts. Those ones definitely caught her attention and she couldn't help but lick her licks in arousal at the sight. What she would give to follow the trail that the water left behind with her fingers, mouth, tongue.

She was snapped out of her daze when she heard the younger woman calling her name.

"Anya?"

"Yes?" she asked looking up to meet her gaze.

"I, uhm… nothing" Raven huffed not sure how to broach the topic and then deciding that it was better to just let it drop.

"Okay," Anya said with a shrug.

DAY FOUR (Anya's Bed Rest)

Today Raven decided to assist Anya in walking around the camp. She hadn't really been getting much exercise in lately and seemed a bit hyper. She was actually surprised to see that Anya was able to walk on her on for small amounts of time before needing a break or shoulder to lean on.

Leaning against a tree watching as Anya worked to regain her breath Raven was suddenly worried. What was going to happen when the grounder leader was completely healed? Her condition had already improved so much and Raven wasn't sure if she was ready for what would happen next. Would they still be at war? Peace? A standstill? It was doing nothing but worrying about her thinking about it.

"Raven" Anya called out for what seemed like the hundredth time relieved to see that she had finally gotten her attention.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling pain? Tired?" Raven asked quickly.

"I was going to say that I was ready to keep going but you seemed to have been in your own head," Anya told her with an arched brow. "What is it that claimed your thought?"

"Nothing just daydreaming. Let's go hmm. We need to get your endurance back up if you want to be in tip-top shape any time soon" Raven told her with a grin.

"My endurance is fine. Trust me when I say it'll take something longer, softer, and filled with more curves to wear me out." Anya said roguishly. "Though usually, they fall asleep before I'm through"

"Right and moving on!" Raven cheered loudly to cover up the blush forming on her face. "Let's see if you can keep up with this pace," she said before walking ahead making sure she didn't walk too fast for Anya to keep up with.

DAY FIVE (Anya Bed Rest)

It was Anya's last day of mandatory bed rest and everything was going just fine. She could walk with a barely noticeable limp and didn't have to stop to rest her foot. If it really started bothering her she could just slow down her gait but continue walking.

She'd been preparing to be kicked out that day when Clarke had stopped by to visit.

"So how's it going in here guys? How's the foot, Anya?"

"It's fine. I can barely feel the pain though I still cannot run" Anya replied calmly.

"And Raven she's been resting every day right? No strenuous activities?"

"None. She's been the perfect patient you could say" Raven supplied with a shrug not really caring. Anya could have honestly been more trouble than she was.

"Great. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow" Clarke said turning to leave.

"Tomorrow? I thought I was to leave today?" Anya interrupted looked a bit confused.

"Can you run, or jog?" Clarke asked with an arched brow.

"No"

"Then you can't leave. You know better than anyone the dangers out there and the last thing we need is for you to die in a fog or get eaten by cannibals right after we went through the trouble of keeping you alive" Clarke said with a laugh before leaving the tent.

Anya huffed before looking to Raven who looked much like she herself felt.

"It appears that you are stuck with me" she told her.

"It's cool. But tomorrow I don't care what anybody says, we're bathing at the watering hole" Raven said with an annoyed tinge.

"Are you saying I smell?"

"I'm saying we both do. Bathing in a bucket just isn't cutting it anymore and I'm done breathing in my own air." Raven told her with a glare which had Anya quickly surrendering. Sure she wasn't afraid of the girl but she didn't need her upset.

"Whatever you say"

DAY SIX (No more bed rest)

Anya and Raven had come to the watering hole just like Raven had wanted to. There were two separate washing areas, one for girls and the other for boys. The watering hole for the boys was further away. Raven usually didn't find it all that awkward to bathe with another girl but Anya was different. She was just about positive that she'd been flirting with her over these past few days and wasn't quite sure if she wanted to give Anya a free show.

But then Anya had pulled off her shirt to reveal a toned six pack and bra-clad breasts. She then stepped out of her skin tight pants and Raven found out rather quickly that Anya wasn't wearing any underwear. Turning away quickly to give Anya privacy as well as to not be thought of as a complete pervert she began to undress.

"Are you okay? Your face is red." Anya called to her after stepping into the pool sighing at the comfort and warmth that it provided.

"I'm fine! Just warn somebody before you decide to strip" Raven huffed before getting in next to Anya so she wasn't fully on display.

"Why do that? I don't mind if you see. We are very open; my people, you get used to nudity very fast" Anya explained.

"Right well not my people. The only people who have ever seen us naked would be our parents, and lovers, if we had any" Raven, stated explaining the difference.

"And have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Had lovers? Do you have a lover currently?" Anya asked turning to give Raven her undivided attention.

"Once but I ended it. He fell for someone and well it just wasn't working out" Raven went on with a shrug.

"That's good" Anya said with a nod.

"Why?"

"I told you before. My people show our gratitude. I think it's time I showed you mine" she breathed out with a smirk before taking Raven's lips with her own and grabbing the hands that on reflex tried to strike her.

The kiss was sudden and not completely unexpected but enough so that it caused Raven shock. She went to try and remove herself from the older woman's arms when her hands were taken by stronger ones and held firmly down.

Soon enough Raven relaxed into the kiss and Anya felt that it was safe enough for her to release her hands. A moment later and she released her lips so that they could both get a chance to breathe.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted too?"

"Is that a question?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Will you stop that! Seriously. Why? You're going to go back to trying to kill us soon. Why start this?" Raven asked finally admitting that there had been something between them that could be started.

"I don't think that a war would be beneficial for either of us now. I quite like you and if you would allow it I'd like to keep you" Anya explained with a shrug as if she truly didn't care. The nervous face she wore told all though.

"Keep me?"

"Like a girlfriend. Potential wife" Anya explained to the best of her ability.

Raven took a moment to think about it. Honestly, she enjoyed her time spent with Anya over the five days she'd been on bed rest, even if being trapped inside annoyed them both greatly. She had a thing for Anya, Anya had a thing for her, and to be honest Raven had always had a thing for older women. She could see no problem without at least giving it a try.

"Okay girlfriends" Raven said with a nod and Anya grinned.

"Good because I'm not done showing my gratitude" Anya said before taking Raven's lips into her own once again.

"What?!"

"Not even close."

With another kiss, Anya moved her hands beneath the water to grab hold of firm soft flesh before lift Raven up and sitting her at the edge of the pool.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry" Anya mumbled.

"Let's go eat then" Raven said not catching on.

"Have you not had this done to you before? I don't want food. I want something a little closer. And warmer. And wetter" Anya moaned before spreading the legs before her.

"What!"

There was the feel of tongue and Raven caught a moan that started to bubble out from within her throat. What the hell was that?

"That was your warning" Anya supplied causing Raven to realize that she'd spoken out loud. "Don't be afraid to grab onto something."

With that Anya's face disappeared with her face in the gates and her tongue within the valley, tasting the fruit that had up until this point been forbidden. Soon enough and the girl was wriggling beneath her, her hips jutting forwards for more contact. It became difficult for her to stay in one place, or within one place and finally, she'd taken matters, and hips as well, into her own hands. Holding her down she feasted.

Raven could barely breathe and finally, it seemed that breath wasn't even an option. Her body froze, she tensed and then fisted her hands within the long dirty blond hair between her legs. Arched forwards she was grateful to have something to tether her to the ground. Releasing the hair she sagged gasping for breath.

And then she heard a gasp that wasn't hers. Looking up she found Clarke and Octavia locked in an embrace before they took notice of what they had stumbled upon.

The two parties stared at one another. And stared. And stared. And then Anya decided that she was done playing hide and seek, even if she did love where it was. Removing her face she smirked at the two's faces. Raven simply shut her legs quickly and slid into the water. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"Okay that's hot" Octavia said out loud to nobody and everybody.

"Octavia!" Clarke shouted glaring at her.

"What?"

"Clarke I uhm… Don't-!" Raven floundered around before being cut off by a laugh.

"Raven how about a deal. I won't tell Bellamy about you and Anya if you promise to keep quiet about me and Octavia" Clarke offered, remembering that they had been caught as well, though not in nearly an exposing situation.

"Deal" Raven said quickly.

"Great…. So… are you done yet because I kind of wanted to have some similar fun with Clarke here" Octavia finally said and with a blush Raven had rushed off, dragging Anya with her who actually seemed to not mind staying and watching. Pulling her clothes on Raven studied Anya's silent form.

"What are you thinking?"

"I think it's time for me to have a talk with Bellamy and Clarke" Anya explained.

"What? Why" Raven asked already thinking of how this could all go wrong.

"Because. I wouldn't want my girlfriend killed in any crossfire" Anya told her. "Would that be acceptable?"

"As long as you can deal with it it's fine. Just know I'm a hard woman to please" Raven huffed with a smug smile.

"I seem to remember somebody being pretty pleased in under five minutes. Or maybe I should be pleased about such a fact" Anya mumbled out loud with an even smugger grin.

"SHUT UP!" could be heard all throughout the camp this time.

A/N: Hey guys this is actually taking longer than I expected! Fanfiction.net doesn't allow me to post by importing the url so everything is going one chapter at a time, so its taking a bit of time and to be honest the whole process is kind of boring. Just wanted to let you know that I didn't forget!!


End file.
